<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paper Lights by xwlthoughts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225131">Paper Lights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xwlthoughts/pseuds/xwlthoughts'>xwlthoughts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, F/F, Finale aftermath, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:32:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xwlthoughts/pseuds/xwlthoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“After… everything that happened, I wanted to show Eda how I do magic.  With the glyphs and everything, I mean.  I’m considering showing Lilith too, but it’s just—I don’t know if I’m a very great teacher.  I haven’t really had the chance to show anyone much of anything until I came to the Boiling Isles.”</i>
</p>
<p>  <i>...</i></p>
<p>  <i>“Maybe you could practice with me.  Show me how you cast spells, I mean.”</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luz and Amity have a chance to show each other their own unique ways of casting spells.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>329</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paper Lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone!  Before you start reading, I just wanted to note that I'm still learning the personality/dialogue of these characters, so they may not be 100% in character.  I did my best, but I still have a long way to go in terms of writing!</p>
<p>Anyway, I'm not sure if I've seen pieces of this prompt before, but I've had the idea of Luz &amp; Amity teaching each other their ways of spell casting for a while now.  Like pieces of themselves that they can share with each other.</p>
<p>Thank you all for reading!  Feel free to leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The roof of the Owl House in the middle of the night was brisk, ravaged by light breezes and shrouded with darkness.  Only the light red and gold tints from its large stained glass window shed some light onto its surface, as well as the soft cyan light of the moon—at least until Luz began dotting the dark night sky with as many little light spells as she could manage.</p>
<p>With each glyph drawn, she found her technique becoming faster and faster.  The strokes of her pen became smoother and interrupted the chilled silence of the rooftop, each scratch on the notepad consuming her attention before it released a warm and glowing light into the endless sky.</p>
<p>After Eda’s capture and the threat of petrification, she found herself struggling to find the courage to relax.</p>
<p>But the little gleaming light glyph brought her some comfort in darker times.</p>
<p>“Luz?”</p>
<p>A new voice strewed her thoughts, and Luz set her pen and paper down as she searched for the source.</p>
<p>At the edge of the roof behind her, she could see a turquoise tuft of hair sticking up, soon to be followed by the frustrated expression of a struggling witch.  Luz came forward in a mere few seconds, reaching down with one open hand to help pull her friend onto more stable footing.  Amity staggered slightly, her brows furrowing briefly with embarrassment before her eyes turned towards the sky in awe.</p>
<p>“Amity!” said the human enthusiastically, her arms itching to embrace the other witch.  She held herself back despite her lingering thoughts, determined not to apply too much pressure on the girl after recovering from her injured leg.  “You’re finally here!  I’m sorry if it was hard to get up here, I usually practice inside but I didn’t want to bother the others so late at night.”</p>
<p>“It’s… no problem,” she replied, although her gaze was fixed on the array of lights above.  She lifted one hand as though she were delicately tracing their formation in the air, before she approached the ledge Luz was previously seated at.</p>
<p>Her eyes immediately went towards the open notepad and pen, before shifting to her friend as soon as she joined her at her side.</p>
<p>“After… everything that happened,” began Luz hesitantly, her eyes half-lidded.  “I wanted to show Eda how I do magic.  With the glyphs and everything, I mean.  I’m considering showing Lilith too, but it’s just—I don’t know if I’m a very great teacher.  I haven’t really had the chance to show anyone much of anything until I came to the Boiling Isles.”</p>
<p>After she spoke, she delicately traced a singular circle on the foremost paper on her pad.  Amity leaned against her shoulder gently, watching her etch each stroke into the glyph until a completed symbol rested on the page.</p>
<p>As soon as she completed it, she brushed the edge of her thumb against the outer ring, sending another pulsing light into the sky.</p>
<p>“<i>Argh!</i>  Pull yourself together, Luz,” she said after a moment, abruptly slapping one hand against her forehead.  Her words interrupted the moment of silence, prompting Amity to straighten her back and lean away from her.  “I’m sorry.  I’m just rambling again.  You just wanted to hang out, right?  Is your leg doing okay?”</p>
<p>“It’s fine,” the turquoise-haired witch replied quickly, a pink tinge dusting her cheeks.  She brought her now-healed leg closer to her, brushing her fingertips across her ankle gently.  Pale bruises bloomed across her skin, making it look as though it still ached every now and then… but that was to be expected.  In Luz’s experience, at least so far, the healing coven seemed to quicken the pace of mending bones much faster than hospitals in the human realm.</p>
<p>“Maybe you could practice with me.  Show me how you cast spells, I mean.”</p>
<p>She said the words so quickly, a flush of embarrassment that swept over her face like a tidal wave.  Initially, Luz simply stared, but a wide grin grew across her face and her eyes sparkled like starlight.</p>
<p>“Oh my <i>gosh</i>, that would be amazing!” said Luz, already beginning to split the notepad in two.  Amity reached out with one hand hesitantly, a shocked look painted over her face, but with another flicker of emotion in her eyes, she seated herself closer reluctantly.</p>
<p>“You remember seeing my light glyph already, right?  That’s the easiest one—I can show you that one first and we can see if you want to go on from there.”</p>
<p>“Yeah…”</p>
<p>Luz rubbed at the pad of paper in her hands, reaching for the pen behind her before she slipped it into Amity’s grasp.  The witch was petrified at first, looking from her companion to the new item in her grip before she rolled her shoulders with a delicate sigh.</p>
<p>After releasing a small <i>oh!</i>, the human fumbled with the scraps beside her before showing her an example of the light glyph she drew not long before.</p>
<p>“It’s kind of like the spell circles you guys already draw,” she explained quickly, tracing over the markings in the air.  “But there’s some extra details inside!  It’s almost like an ancient language or something that Eda said the old witches used to use.  Isn’t that cool?”</p>
<p>Amity bit down on her bottom lip and nodded, turning to the notepad she held in her palms.  With a deep sigh, she pressed the tip of the ink pen against its surface with a surge of determination, her brows furrowed furiously as she concentrated on drawing what Luz had shown her.</p>
<p>She turned her head to the side to give the girl some privacy, but found herself enticed to watch her progress.</p>
<p>And after a moment of silence, Luz blinked, looking over her shoulder to see why she was met with nothing but silence.</p>
<p>“Amity?”</p>
<p>“...I suck at drawing circles.”</p>
<p>She held one palm against her lips to muffle an escaping giggle in response to Amity’s frustration, the action only spreading a fierce blush across said-witch’s face.  She looked like she was nearly ready to get up and leave.</p>
<p>“No, no, wait!” said Luz, suppressing another laugh.  She placed her hands on her friend’s shoulders, feeling a jolt ripple through her body.  “I’m sorry!  I was just surprised, that’s all—don’t you draw circles all the time when you cast spells?  I would’ve thought you surpassed me in that area, that’s all.”</p>
<p>“W-well…it feels different with a writing utensil in hand, that’s all,” she responded, her shoulders stiff with discomfort.  Her eyes were attached on the sheet of paper below her, a rather squiggly mess displayed on its front.  With another glance, the human tore the front page off and placed it beside where the pair was seated.</p>
<p>Luz glanced at her work for a moment before she tapped on the fresh blank page, offering Amity a generously bright smile.</p>
<p>“Well, you’re super tense, so that probably isn’t helping,” she said, placing her hands on her own hips with a concerted look.  “Relax and try again!  This is all just a test, so even if it doesn’t work, that just means we learned more, alright?  I can help you out and there’s no pressure if you want to stop.”</p>
<p>“No!  I’ve got this.”</p>
<p>With the sound of more sketching filling the air, Luz found herself growing more and more curious of the glyphs Amity was producing.  She insisted on giving her space despite her overwhelming interest, simply watching her slump over the notepad in her peripheral vision.  When a growl of exasperation broke the silence between the two, she knew it was time to intervene.</p>
<p>“Are you <i>absolutely</i> sure you don’t need any help?” she found herself insisting.</p>
<p>“Maybe… Maybe not…”</p>
<p>She grasped the top page of the notepad, discarding another crumpled page filled with failed attempts.  Luz leaned into her slightly, slipping her hand over Amity’s own after she prepared the next blank canvas.</p>
<p>“Here.  Let me show you.”</p>
<p>She could feel Amity’s breath come to a halt beside her ear, the warmth of the witch’s hand sending the blood rushing to her cheeks.  The gentle contact alone was enough to prompt her heart to flutter, and she was almost tempted into dropping the pen entirely out of self-consciousness.</p>
<p>
  <i>Focus, Luz!  You’re just drawing a light glyph, just a simple light glyph.</i>
</p>
<p>“I taught myself how to draw circles easily when I started drawing Azura fanart.  It’s all about relaxing and learning to move your elbow instead of your wrist,” said Luz softly in response, although she was uncertain whether her words were making their way to Amity or not.  “It’s really nice when you’re drawing other stuff, but I’m glad it’s useful casting spells this way, too.”</p>
<p>Her breathing came slowly, and after a moment, a completed light glyph rested on the page in front of them.  She backed away, rubbing one hand against the back of her head as she glanced at her companion nervously.</p>
<p>Her teaching method seemed rather contradictory, however—Amity only seemed to have grown more tense and unrelaxed in the process.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry!  That was probably really weird to do,” Luz began, drawing her hood over her hair.  “I shouldn’t have done that, I’m <i>super</i> duper sorry, I just thought that if I helped do it with you maybe it would do something with muscle memory or whatever and I totally got carried away and made things really awkward—”</p>
<p>“No, Luz!  It’s okay, I’m just—,” Amity began, reaching out and placing one hand on the other’s arm.  She brought down her shield gently, gazing at the page between her finger tips.  Before she said anything more, she pressed one hand against the glyph.</p>
<p>Between her hands floated the small, glowing ember of a light spell, shining brightly in the darkness.</p>
<p>“That was… amazing,” she said breathlessly, before clamping one hand over her mouth.  “I mean, that was okay!  I don’t think I’ve ever been able to cast a light spell that way before, not to mention a spell in general.  How did you even figure this out?”</p>
<p>Luz slowly came out from the shadow of her cat-ears hoodie, resting the hood on her back with a nervous smile plastered on her face.  She picked up her half of the notepad, tracing another light spell before sending a second glowing ball beside Amity’s own.</p>
<p>“Well, the first time was by accident,” she said with a quiet chuckle.  “When… Eda was trying to show me how to draw a spell circle, we realized I didn’t have a bile sack to make one.  But later on when I was trying it out, I noticed something inside.  That’s where the glyphs came in.”</p>
<p>The witch’s eyes seemed fixated on the dancing lights above, although she offered the other a slow nod to acknowledge her words.</p>
<p>It was a beautiful sight.  The small circles of light resembled constellations, nearly melding with the already present stars in the sky, but were much larger and more vivid in comparison.  They soared upwards gently, fading into the darkness like fleeting dust.  The view enraptured the young pair, before they faded into the shadows and a new breeze fluttered against their skin.</p>
<p>Luz’s eyes flickered to her side, watching a subtle shiver run down Amity’s spine.  The witch brought her legs closer to her chest, etching another glyph onto the notepad before her finger tips sent another ball of light towards the sky.</p>
<p>“Wow…” she resonated with awe, an unconstrained smile forming on her lips.</p>
<p>“It’s cool, right?”</p>
<p>Amity gave a small nod, pressing her lips together anxiously.</p>
<p>She seemed to hesitate for a short moment, her gaze wandering off of the other before she spoke up.  “Since you got to show me how you cast spells, I thought… well, it’s only fair if I show you mine, right?”</p>
<p>Luz blinked.</p>
<p>“But I can’t draw spell circles.”</p>
<p>“I can, though.  We can pretend like you’re the one doing it.”</p>
<p>Her face was flushed in a gorgeous pink, the thin sliver of moonlight glistening in her golden eyes.  Luz was hesitant to accept her offer, feeling as though her heart skipped a beat, but the witch in front of her interrupted her quick-paced thoughts by covering her face with her palms.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to!  I mean, it’s totally up to you—”</p>
<p>“Like this?”</p>
<p>Their hands were now linked together like rings, their index fingers extended in the air in unison.  Luz didn’t notice until now how her hand overlapped the witch’s, pale skin pressed warmly against her palm.  She stared for a long moment, her eyes fixed on their hold before she turned to her companion with an uncertain expression.</p>
<p>“So… I just draw a circle in the air?” she asked, her tone unusually soft.  Amity made an odd nose beside her, quickly covering it up with an embarrassing cough and a slim nod.</p>
<p>“There’s more to do on my end, but that’s all you really have to worry about.  Go for it whenever you’re ready.”</p>
<p>Luz released a low hum of concentration, comically squinting her eyes as she readied herself for the spell.</p>
<p>She felt herself fumble her movements a bit at first, her elbow awkwardly braced against the inside of Amity’s forearm.  It took a moment for her to begin moving their hands, but as soon as she did, a thin aura of lavender began forming in the air.  Electricity sparked at her fingertips like wildfire, spreading down her hand with every inch of movement she made.</p>
<p>At first, she bit back a gasp, guiding the string to connect at the bottom of the loop.</p>
<p>“Amity!  Look, I—”</p>
<p>The spell circle remained in the air briefly, before a violet ball of fire launched forward.</p>
<p>“Yikes!” Amity sputtered, leaping backwards instinctively.  Their hands disconnected, and Luz nearly stumbled off the ledge before grabbing onto her companion’s shoulder to pull herself upright.  “I’m sorry!  I, uhm—I wasn’t paying attention!”</p>
<p>The human released a rather loud sigh, followed by a whistle as she searched for the direction the flame was spat into.  It disappeared somewhere deeper in the expanse of the forest.  If they happened to start a forest fire, she was certain that Eda would not be pleased.  Scratch that.  She’d be <i>furious</i> if she awoke to blazing violet flames.</p>
<p>“It’s fine!  At least, it should be as long as those trees aren’t as flammable as I think they are,” Luz responded quickly, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at the dark line of foliage.  “But we should probably get down from here soon.  The blast might’ve woken up the others inside.”</p>
<p>“Alright, alright,” the girl responded with a soft sigh, disappointment painted in her expression.  It didn’t seem to last long, however, with Luz’s intrusive smile bringing up her spirits.</p>
<p>Amity drew the notepad and pen close to her chest, tipping her head towards the midnight sky with her lips parted ever so slightly.  Luz felt a softness spread through her chest, a warmth flourishing on her face as she memorized the features on the moonlit witch’s face.  When she finally found herself working up the courage, she rolled her head to her left, resting her face on the other’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Thank you for that, by the way,” she said in a sleepy mumble, her eyes fixated on the shadowy scenery before them.  “That was really sweet of you.”</p>
<p>“O-of course.”</p>
<p>She hummed positively, her eyes fluttering shut as her head grew fuzzy.  For a moment, she finally found herself relaxing after days of chaos and frustration.</p>
<p>“Mm.  Maybe a bit longer,” she insisted, Amity’s hair tickling her forehead.</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>At some point, the pair returned to the ground.  Perhaps with a bit of Hooty’s help.  After all, it didn’t seem as though Eda particularly kept up-to-date on the safety around the Owl House.</p>
<p>But Luz noticed Amity holding her half of the notepad close to her chest when she left.  And she could’ve sworn that she saw the witch practicing the light glyph later on, when she thought she wasn’t looking.</p>
<p>Maybe she wasn’t that bad of a teacher.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>